


In Which Jon Needs A Place To Stay

by s_kaye_h



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Slight compulsion I guess, georgie tries to help, i don’t know how to tag, i though of this and wrote it in twenty minutes, jon doesn’t know how to talk to people, the admiral is obviously the best character in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_kaye_h/pseuds/s_kaye_h
Summary: Jon needs somewhere to stay after... a workplace incident. Georgie is confused but willing to help.





	In Which Jon Needs A Place To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I wrote this so fast but I hope you all enjoy. I’m sorry but hey read it if you want.

Georgie wasn’t sure what to think when Jon showed up at her place. She had heard a knock on her door, and answered it, expecting the neighbors asking about something, or some salesman. 

What she didn’t expect was her ex, looking panicked as hell, and just that was enough to have her freeze. 

“Jon? What are you doing here?”

“Georgie! Hi, um, yes.. well… Sorry for randomly showing up like this but there was this… workplace dispute and I need somewhere to stay and really you’re the only person but if you can’t it’s fine I’ll find somewhere else but would it be okay?”

“Woah, okay, slow down.” He was talking to fast she could barely process his words. “Workplace dispute? That left you without a home? Jon, what happened?”

Jon sighed. “It’s… a lot. A lot happened. And I’ll explain it, I really will. I just need time. But for now, **can I stay?** ”

A strange feeling washed over her, and, almost without thinking, Georgie stepped aside and let him in. She barely noticed the weird look in his eyes, and made a mental note to ask him about it later. It looked like… guilt? But what would Jon have to be guilty for?

Jon walked in and practically collapsed on her couch. Georgie took this time to actually take a long look at him. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and Jon had certainly changed. He looked considerably more tired, but not in the way she was used to. It wasn’t the fulfilling “stayed up all night working on something but I got it to how I like it so I’m satisfied” type of tired, it was a sheer exhaustion from not being able to sleep for reasons that he never resolved. 

And also… “Jon, what are all those scars from?”

He looked at his arm, almost in surprise, before barking out a hoarse laugh. Georgie silently wondered when the last time he laughed had been. “Oh these? Incident at work. I almost forgot about them.”

She could tell he was lying, or at least not telling her everything. “What kind of incident at an _informational institute_ leaves you with scars all over?”

“It’s a… very long story.”

Georgie sighed. She wasn’t getting anything more out of him right now. “Fine. Whatever. Do you need me to drive over to your place and get your things?”

“No!” Jon practically fell off of the couch. “No, no, it’s probably for the best if you don’t. On that note though, ah, this is weird to ask but, do you have any spare clothes I could borrow?”

“Jon what the HELL-“

“ **Georgie, please?** ”

Again that strange feeling of… pity? came over her and she knew she wanted to help him. Did she want to? Of course, why else would she be going to get him something? She wouldn’t be doing stuff for Jon if she didn’t want to. 

She came back to find Jon staring at the wall and absently petting the Admiral. 

He jumped when she spoke. “I found this. It’s not your usual style but I get the feeling you aren’t particularly picky right now.”

“Yes, thank you, Georgie, really.”

“How long do you think you’ll be here?”

Jon let out a breath. “I’m honestly not sure. I need to wait for it all to blow over, but I don’t know how long that will take. Knowing my boss…” He trailer off, shaking his head. 

“Your boss must be awful if they can out-asshole you.”

Jon snorted softly. “That’s fair. And true. He’s… one of those people who you just don’t know how to talk to, but he always knows everything. It’s unnerving, really. Imagine… imagine for one second you decide to relax and then exactly then, he’s right behind you, asking how things are going. It scares the living hell out of you. That’s Elias.”

“And none of your coworkers could help you out here? Like I know you aren’t a social butterfly-“

“Understatement.”

“-but you do talk to people. On occasion.”

“Well, let’s see.” Jon started counting on his fingers. “Martin wouldn’t know what to do. Tim… let’s say strongly dislikes me at the moment. And Sasha- never mind. Point is, I don’t think they’d be able to help.”

Georgie sighed. Jon was certainly in a predicament. “And when do you think you’ll be able to tell me, well, anything about what happened? No offense, but The Magnus Institute doesn’t seem like a particularly dangerous place to work.”

“You’d think so. But,” Jon gestured at himself, “it sure as hell is exhausting.”

The Admiral purred and burrowed into Jon’s lap. Georgie laughed. “Well the Admiral definitely seems to know that you need some comfort. I’ll go make some tea? You look like you need some.”

“Yes, thank you Georgie. For everything. Really.”

“It’s no problem, Jon. I’ll be right back.”

Jon turned his attention back to the Admiral, and Georgie walked into the kitchen, followed by the odd feeling that she was being watched.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you weren’t able to tell, the bold is where Jon is using compulsion)


End file.
